gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SonikkuAensland/The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out -2nd Sign- Revoluton Reveal: Dr. Arc and Kai
Here is the official confirmation of two newcomers of the popular The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-, these two will be available first in the NX Edition, later in the February Revolution Patch. =Rupert "Dr. Arc" Ark= Name: Rupert Ark Birthday: October 10 (Libra) Age: 29 years old Gender: Male Height: 182cm (5' 11.7") Weight: 69kg (152lbs) Blood Type: X (Black Blood, infused) F. Voice Actors: Charlie Schlatter (EN), Daisuke Hirakawa (JP) Arc is a new character, appearing in The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' in its ''Revolution update as the Sixth newcomer first available as a unlockable character in the NX Edition. Personality: He's seen to be positive despite the way he speaks being emotionless, however when anyone meet him after many days. He's shown to be an enthusiastic individual about the future and seeks new frontiers with his knowledge. He threats his senior Geoffrey Bell with most respect, but also admires Mildred, his junior and Letizia, a gynoid who has human emotions. Arc's play-style involves using shadow-type attacks through his shadow, but also summoning Alter Ghost (like Emily, but unlike her, he can use it like a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stand), but also combining it with Carl Clover's fighting style, but unlike other examples, he also can fight solo, combined with his use of Black Blood like Jedah from Vampire Savior: Darkstalkers 3 and Godfried Dominus from Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony. He first appeared in Dark Side Story Mode as a independent Doctor who is helping to supervise Phase 9 and Letizia Fen Ling after Deus Ex Machina being defeated, his alliances can vary. He is one of the three lead scientists of the Massive project with Bell and Mildred. =Kai= Name: Kai, Second Tier Member of Swords Arcana Birthday: Day 25 of Month 25. Age: Looks Between 23 and 25. Gender: Female Height: 0.25awh / 150cm (4' 11") Weight: Absolutely Confidential Blood Type: Unknown F. Voice Actors: Kari Wahlgren (EN), Noriko Hidaka (JP) Kai is a new character, appearing in The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' in its ''Revolution update as the Seventh newcomer first available as a unlockable character in the NX Edition, albeit she debuted in Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul as an NPC. Personality: In looks, Kai is very angelical, animal loving, happy and seemingly caring about her peers, always appearing with anything cute around her. However, beneath her angelical appearances hides a sadistic woman who likes to bully inferior people than her, like Maya Akatsuki, her favorite victim who suffers the biggest abuse, she also admires Mondo Kitsch. Kai's style involves charged style attacks with her magic, including a Masked Dedede-like hammer, magic bullets, and grappling techniques and can't double jump unlike some others, but float in the air, her animations also involve her sweetness, even her intro goes all happy and angelical while reciting evilish lines. She can also transform into a Super Arcana form, while having Orange eyes with black sclera. The true traitor of the Arcana who joined Beltran's cause, she actually caused the incidents and tried to destroy Maya Akatsuki mentally, inducing her into Harbinger, but ends killed by the man who she admired, Mondo. Rhyme admires due to exceeding her limits. Category:Blog posts